


We Could Be Heroes

by NotAboutAngels



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But it's okay, Canon Compliant, Gen, K-2SO POV, Sadness, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAboutAngels/pseuds/NotAboutAngels
Summary: K-2SO knows he will die on this planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from K-2SO's POV because I love him.
> 
> His name variations came from Wookiepedia. I wanted to spell them right. You can find it here: [Link](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/K-2SO)
> 
> Enjoy!

K-2SO knows he will not be flying off of Scarif. The odds are much too low and as a droid, he has no illusions that he can escape the inevitable. His odds of survival are at a low 10% and there is a 79% chance that he, Cassian, Jyn will be destroyed before they can locate and retrieve the plans for the Death Star. The facts are stacked against them, but if he has learned anything from Cassian Andor, it is that there is always hope, even in the little things. As an infuriating Jyn had once said, rebellions were built on hope.

Cassian and Jyn’s chances of death were even higher than his own, residing at a high of 83%. Along with this, the pair had a 35% chance of retrieving the plans and a 26% chance of getting them to the Rebellion. The others had a 93% chance of dying down on the battlefield. The assassin, the spiritual man, the pilot. None of them would live. All the soldiers who had come along to help would die. Their chance at survival being only 2%. Not a single one of the rebels, himself included, would make it off this planet.

The knowledge that he is going to die on this planet doesn’t disturb him. Everything ends. Everyone who came with him will end too. Eventually, all life on Scarif will be extinguished. At some point in the distant future even the planet itself will be no more. In K-2SO’s eyes there was no shame in dying for a noble cause.

Therefore, he is not disappointed about dying here on Scarif. He has always been willing to die for Cassian, just as the man would die for him. Now is the time for it. Kay-Tu is simply grateful to have the luck of dying with or in the very least near his friend. His only purpose now is to find the plans before it is too late.

Cassian had once told him that he was a force of nature. That he had the chance to be good, to be a hero. Kay-Tu had not believed him at the time. Having met the strange young man for only a short time, and had been suspicious. He had not yet learned to trust him. Of course, that Cassian had been younger and less bitter. He was not yet the soldier that he would become. 

Later, once Cassian had seen things and done things that would destroy a lesser man, he would tell K-2SO those same words. He would be drunk of course, much too hardened to be so emotional otherwise. Kay-Tu had awkwardly comforted him as he cried and raged. Before Cassian had fallen asleep that night he had murmured those words. That time, K-2SO had believed him.

He knows that Cassian is a hero in his own right. That simple fact had never been called into question by anyone else. K-2SO can only hope that he will one day be considered one as well, that his actions will be considered brave. More than that he searches in the hopes that this will help, that no more innocent individuals will die by the empire’s hand. That no more cities will be destroyed nor planets. Kay-Tu wants to be heroic for them and for Cassian, the way Cassian has been for him. 

He continues to search the files, hoping that each one he sees will be the one that they are looking for. But they aren’t. None of them are. There are too many files and there is not enough time to search them all. 

A stormtrooper rushes in. Kay lifts the blaster Jyn had given to him and shoots the soldier without looking. He finds himself suddenly grateful to her for it. With so little time, he would not have been able to take care of the soldier and find the file. Now, he can only hope they manage to find it before the next one comes.

Jyn mutters something inaudible, seemingly realizing something. He spares a moment from his searching to ponder possibilities. To wonder that if in another life, had they both had the chance to survive, if they would have gotten along better with time. If they would have eventually become friends. Probably not. That woman was strongly irritating on a good day, and infuriating on a bad one.

Another set of Imperial forces thunder into his haven. K-2SO shoots them with no hesitation and continues to search the files. One of them has to be the right one, but he cannot find it. Metal digits work to move faster to end the search quicker. Cassian’s voice cuts through his efforts, loud and a touch desperate as more and more stormtroopers file in.

“Kay, search for the file, Stardust.”

“Stardust,” Kay-Tu murmurs to himself. 

He is reaching to find it, when a shot hits him in his upper joints. Quickly, he takes down a few of the closer stormtroopers, but there are too many for him to be able to clear the room. More are pouring in. He cannot hit them all. He needs to find the file before he is overrun.  
Kay-Tu first shuts the door that connects him to Cassian, knowing that it is important that he and Jyn don’t get shot. He looks for the file, firing shots whenever he can. Once ‘Stardust’ is found, the droid quickly tells Cassian where it is as Kay-Tu takes more injuries. The two of them already know that K-2SO cannot pull it out, that it is their duty. 

He shoots, but is hit more times than he can return fire. The droid knows that he cannot fight them all, that he cannot let them get to where Jyn and Cassian are working to get the file. K-2SO knows what he has to do.

Before he can be taken down he destroys the station, knowing that he cannot let the Stormtroopers make it inside. He does manage to say one last thing to Cassian, before the station is gone and his own systems are destroyed.

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was more dialogue in the movie, but unfortunately I could not remember all of it nor could I find it on the internet. I tried to imply dialogue, but it may not have worked well enough.
> 
> It is fairly short because there was only so far I felt that I could stretch the scene and still make it believable and touching.
> 
> Don't forget to let me know if you enjoyed it or see any mistakes :)


End file.
